


You Two Better Date, or So Help Me…

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Perceived Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Apparently Pidge can't date until Keith and Shiro do, and this is aproblem.





	You Two Better Date, or So Help Me…

Keith flopped onto Shiro’s bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. 

 

“I think Pidge wants to date someone.” He said blankly to the world, which really should have to deal with this object of extreme shock and disturbance as much as he was right now. 

 

The World blinked back at him, temporarily pausing in its grading of the papers before it. 

 

“Pidge does? **Our** Pidge?” It asked unsurely, putting its pencil down carefully as if setting it down in the wrong way might set off a bomb. (The bomb was possibly Keith.)

 

Keith rolled his eyes, then his entire body until he was facing Shiro where he sat at his desk. “Yes, our Pidge. Apparently, Matt talked their parents into saying that Pidge couldn’t date until I did, because, and I’m quoting what she told me Matt said here: Keith and Shiro are never going to get their shit together, so it’s a good way to keep her precious, innocent self single.”

 

Like Keith, Shiro needed to take a moment to contemplate the idea of Pidge, who casually surfed porn pages in public if there weren’t children around (because fuck men controlling women’s sexuality!) and who also swore like a sailor, being referred to as ‘precious’ and ‘innocent’. 

 

(“Does her love for cute animals fool them?” He wondered bemusedly, his mind still trying to grasp the concept of how such smart parents could be so wrong about their daughter. 

 

Keith shrugged back at him, “I don’t know, maybe.”)

 

Keith gave him what he felt like was enough time to get used to the idea, before bringing him back to the topic, “But the point is she said that if we don’t get together, she’s going to make us get together.”

 

Shiro sat up straight at that. The less said about Pidge’s matchmaking skills, the better. She had once tried to get Lance and Allura to confess their love for each other. Allura’s hair was just starting to loose it’s unnatural pink color while Lance’s new goat **still** tried to follow him to school every day. It was the stuff of nightmares, and nothing that Shiro and Keith wanted to discover for themselves. 

 

“So should we finally tell them?” He asked slowly, deciding to let Keith decide where they would go from there.

 

It would be a shame if their fun had to end just like that, though. While Keith and Shiro had never outright tried to hide their relationship from their friends, their friends had just never seemed to clue into the fact that they weren’t studying (usually. There were finals to consider, after all) when they spent the night together alone in each other’s room, that there was a point to them going off to places like the movies alone together, and, in really hilarious instances, that they in fact **had** been up to something when their friends caught them coming out of closets or coatrooms or other small, lockable places looking ruffled. 

 

Hearing some of the excuses their friends came up with for their behavior was one of Shiro and Keith’s favorite games. A little bit of a mean one, sure, but one meant in good fun. Besides, Shiro knew that their friends would find it just as funny when they found out the whole story; after their initial anger, at least.

 

Shiro directed his attention back to Keith when his boyfriend frowned at him thoughtfully, “Probably. When I left her, she was muttering something about heroes, and Haggar, and proving that she was a mad scientist that needed to be put in jail at the same time. Chances are she’s planning on one of us saving the other from Haggar’s evil clutches. Most likely, me saving you.”

 

Shiro paled at that. Haggar was one of the professors in their college’s Science department, and to say she had a reputation for being creepy was understating it. There was multiple horror stories around campus about what she _really_ got up to in that private lab of hers, the one that none of the other faculty was allowed near. They were bone chilling, even for students who had been there for years.

 

“We’re telling them.” He said firmly, and Keith only nodded in agreement. 

 

***

 

Their friends reacted about how they expected them to react when they finally came out to them as a couple; expressions of exaggerated relief that they’d finally gotten together, and ribbing over not doing it sooner. 

 

The cake was a bit of a surprise, though. Created by Hunk and stored in a freezer for this very occasion, the cake was layered, decorated, and looked more like a wedding cake than anything else. When Keith and Shiro remarked on this, Hunk looked a little abashed. 

 

“Yeah, it’s like, the 50th version of it, and I started getting creative after cake #12 because making the same one over and over again was hurting my soul.” He said blushingly. Apparently, Hunk had been making such cakes and freezing them since pretty much the moment he met them. But even frozen cakes had a date when they go bad, and Hunk was forced to take the expiring one out and consume it before it went bad and create another to replace it several times. Often their friends would help (the eating, not the baking); usually while bitching about them not being together yet.

 

When Keith asked why he and Shiro had gotten no such samples of cake, a little offended and hurt at being deprived of such treats from Hunk, Hunk shrugged at him. 

 

“I mean, your guys’ pining was starting to affect my mental health, man. I couldn’t reward you for that.” 

 

Which was fair, Shiro insisted before shoving a piece of cake in Keith’s mouth to stop his pouting. 

 

***

 

When Pidge later confessed that she had only pushed them together because she wanted to win the bet she had made for their come out date, and that she didn’t actually have any interest in dating, neither Keith nor Shiro were truly surprised.


End file.
